Opposties Always Come Together
by AchievementHunter27
Summary: With her surprisingly effective convincing skills, Yang reminds Blake just how perfect they are together.


**Hello everyone! Between writing chapters for my other story I thought of this quick little idea and thought you guys might like it. Gotta say the inspiration for this comes from the sing along sequence in Saints Row 4. My video game brethren out there, you know what I'm talking about. Enjoy!**

Blake and Yang strode arm in arm through one of the many beautiful parks in Vale. The young couple walked at a slow pace taking in the peaceful atmosphere around them and enjoying each others presence. Close to the path they were on was a small lake, with a fountain in the middle, producing a dull roar which was surprisingly pleasant to the ear.

To Yang enjoying the scenery with her girlfriend was the perfect way to spend the day. She couldn't help displaying a toothy grin, her joy was just too great to not express it. When Yang looked to her partner, she saw that the faunus had a content grin on her face, but Blake's eyes had the telltale sign that she was thinking intently about something.

The dumb grin grew even wider. To Yang all of Blake's faces were gorgeous, but her thinking face was especially adorable to the blonde. Yang gave a small tug to the girl's arm "So what's eating at my kitty cat?"

If it were earlier in their relationship Blake would have snapped at Yang for the moniker, which had eventually made the blonde stop with the nicknames all together. That only lasted two days. It was actually Blake who demanded Yang begin with them again, while the blonde certainly showed her affection in several ways, Blake found that she had developed a special soft spot for the blonde's teasing.

"Oh, nothing's eating at me." Blake answered as she turned her amber eyes to meet Yang's, trying to avoid the question.

Yang smirked at the attempt "Those beautiful eyes may have distracted me in the past-"

"Getting close to twenty times now."

"But," Yang continued "your adorable features can't save you this time. I know when my girlfriend has something on her mind."

Blake couldn't hide her growing smile "Are you sure you don't want to talk about, oh what did you call them?" The faunus had to think for a second before she moved in to whisper in the blonde's ear "My exquisite lips."

Blake could feel the grin Yang grew and felt the blonde's grip on her arm tighten. "Oh believe me, we'll be getting to that later." Yang assured her, before stopping the their saunter and pulling her partner onto a wooden bench. "For now though we get to talk."

"You're stubborn." Blake mused, shaking her head.

"That's right," Yang answered while taking Blake's hand "just like my kitty cat."

Blake's grin fell as she looked down and mumbled "But that's where our similarities stop."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, concerned by the change in her girlfriend's mood.

Blake rose her head so their eyes would meet once more "I've just been wondering how is it we're together." Seeing the small sign of hurt in Yang's eyes, Blake quickly added "Believe me beautiful, since I've met you I've never felt happier. I just don't understand how we work, I mean we're like night and day, in both personality and appearance."

The blonde giggled at that, eliciting the faunus to raise an eyebrow. "I know you're being serious Blakey, but the answer is simple." Yang informed her "Opposites attract sweetheart."

Blake puffed at that "Really? That's your answer?"

"Yeah it's simple, but it couldn't be more true." Yang answered with her ever cheery disposition.

"Right," A still disbelieving Blake answered "give me one example of a couple where this works out."

Yang immediately began listing "Ross and Rachel, Chandler and Monica, Temari and Shika-"

"Fictitious characters don't count love." Blake interrupted.

"Disregarding that blasphemy there are still plenty of examples." Yang answered.

"Such as?"

Yang gave her girlfriend an incredulous look "Have you not been paying attention to the team across the hall from us? Or do you think Ren and Nora's traits are even remotely similar?"

"Okay that may be a special case-"

"And vomit boy dating the most popular huntress in Vale?" It was Yang's turn to interrupt "Plus I know for a fact that you've seen the moves the heiress has been making on my sister."

"Quite well." Blake admitted "Like yesterday when she kissed Ruby on the cheek and I had to refrain you from, oh what did you say?"

"Seeing if the ice queen could melt." The blonde mumbled, still disappointed she didn't get to test out that theory.

Blake was quick to correct "I'm fairly certain you're excluding quite a few obscenities."

"Ha!" Yang announced pointing at her significant other "Right there you just helped prove my point! You'd never hear me use such a big word to describe something, but I love listening to you use them."

The blonde made sure to emphasize this by brushing up rather suggestively to Blake. The faunus couldn't fight the blush and had to agree "I suppose I do find your crude language rather charming in a way."

"And back to the issue on our body types." Yang began "You should know how much I love you athletic frame and that perfectly defined rear end of yours."

At this point one could easily compare the face of the normally stoic Blake to a tomato. "Your rather large assets are quite alluring to me."

Yang decided that actions speak louder than words, and just gave her girlfriend a passionate embrace to further her point. The lip lock as always assured that the girls feel the sensation of fireworks and a distinct longing in the chest. A few moments later when the two were forced to separate for air, Blake was staring at that cheeky grin once more.

"Need I go further?" Yang pondered.

"No you've made your reasoning quite clear and have succeeded in making me agree with it." Blake conceded as she rested her head on the celebrating blonde's shoulder. Both grew comfortable in their position on the bench, taking in the view of the lake in front of them.

"Opposites attract, huh?" Blake mused out loud "As true as it may be it's a pretty crumby saying."

Yang put her arm around the faunus with a smile, responding "We'll work on coming up with something better."

"You're damn right we will."


End file.
